We Meet Differently
by Baby Boo Angel
Summary: What would happen if Mizuki and Sano meet differently and not the whole crossdressing problem. Would love bloom at first sight? Sorry bad at summaries.Enjoy! SxM Review PLEASE longer summary inside. discontinued


Hi there every body here is a new story I'm starting it's my second Hana-Kimi story. It's very different from the Hana-Kimi books. I will be working on both my stories which are **My Sister's in Love with My Ex's Brother** and this new one which I am starting which is call **We Meet Differently**. Enjoy!!!

**Summary: **Mizuki lives in California and on summer vacation she goes to Japan to visit her grandparents and other family members. There on the trip she goes with her cousin and friends to a high jump competition where she meets **the great** "Izumi Sano". Will love bloom at first sight? Will love conquer all or will hated win over their hearts?

I do not **absolutely** do not own Hana-Kimi. So please don't **sue** I have no viable things.

* * *

Hi, there my name is Mizuki Ashiya and I live in Lynwood Cal. **a/n (_I know Mizuki lives in San Francisco, but since this is Hana-Kimi my way she is going to live in Lynwood Ca which is much easier for me to tell and not that hard.)_ **I am half Japanese and American. I go to Lynwood High. I'm 17 years old. I have light brown hair that goes up to my shoulders. I'm not fully developed in my body but I'm o.k. with that. I have amber eyes. I'm kind of white skin and a little tan from running in track. I'm skinny and love to run a lot. 

Lynwood might be a dangerous place to live but still coolfor me. I like to goof off with my friends which are Julia, Alejandra, Stephanie, Rosie, Elizabeth, Janet, Ashley, Cristina, and Damaris. I am very smart but don't show that much at all. _Trust Me_! I have a boyfriend name Ryan and his a great guy and I love him very much. **(I_ on the other hand I don't even have a BF_ _Cries and cries, but great friends for which I am thankful. )_**

**Julia** is an American with long blond hair that goes up to her waist. She is a great friend and will always be there when I needed her just like all my other friends. She is skinny like me, pretty with light blue eyes. I've known Julia since like I started the 9th grade. She is 17 years old like me. **Alejandra** a.k.a Ale is smart, funny, pretty and when you get her mad she will jump anybody if she wants to. She has dark brown hair which reaches below her shoulders. She is Hispanic and her family is from Mexico but she was born in America. She is a great friend which I love dearly. She's 16 years old and I know her since 7th grade.

**Stephanie** is just pain weird. She complains about anything, but she is still so funny when she does that. She makes all of us laugh when we are all down. She has dark, dark brown hair that reaches to her back and dark brown eyes. She will always have her friends back when they need her. She is skinny, pretty and loves to play softball no matter what. She likes to curse a lot as well but she is a cool person to hang-out with. She is also Hispanic like most of my friends, her parents were born in Mexico and she was born in America. She is 17years old and I've known her since 7th grade.

**Rosie** is uh…uh well unique. She is funny and loves to curse out people for no reason. But we all love her and know she just playing with us when she calls us bitches and stuff. She's smart and pretty. She is skinny with brown hair and blond highlights. She has brown eyes and loves Tinker Bell. She is also Hispanic like my other friends, her parent are from El Salvador and she was born in America.. She likes to play baseball and read a lot. She likes to get in to advanced classes so she could get into a good college later on. She always makes us all laugh and she has her friends back when they need her as well. I've known her since the 5th grade. She is also 17years old. **Elizabeth** is annoying at times and bossy but she is still nice and cool with all of us. She has black hair with dark brown eyes. She is skinny and smart. She is funny and talks shit like all of us. She may look innocent but she isn't _trust me_. I've known her since the 7th grade. She is also Hispanic as well and was born in America. She is 16 years old.

**Janet** well she is also just plain weird like all of us but a little bit more. She is smart and funny. She has light brown hair and wears glasses. She has light amber eyes and is also Hispanic , her parents are from Mexico and she was born in America. She is crazy at times but a great friend to hang-out with. She always has my back as well. **Ashley** is cool and very funny. She has gone to many schools and tells us stories about her friends. She is a great friend and I love her very much. She has dark brown curly hair that reaches her shoulders. She has brown eyes and is always smiling. She makes us all laugh and makes up weird but funny words and stuff.

**Cristina **is well one of the smart and funny ones. She is very nice and doesn't let anyone talk shit to her or she will really jump them no matter what. She is Hispanic but looks like a white girl. She has light skin like an American. Her hair is kind of blondish brown and she has dark brown eyes. She is skinny and likes to play volleyball a lot. She's a great friend and I love to hang-out with her.And finally but not least my friend **Damaris**. Damaris is funny and looks like an angel who will never do anything bad. That's what she makes every one think about her, but we know she's evil and mean, a cruel slutty bitch who looks innocent but isn't. But at least I know she won't back stab her bests friends, _at least that's what I think_? Damaris is skinny with black haired that reaches to her waist. Light brown eyes and likes to swim a lot. She's one of our best swimmers in our school team.

Ryan my boyfriend is sweet, nice and the hottiest guy in school. All the girls in my school envy me for his sexyness. He has light brown hair brown eyes and a 4 pack. He has musles in his arms, legs.and stamock. He says the nicest things to me and is a tatol gentleman. His also in the football team and one of the best players in the team. He the best you could ever find. I really love him and I know he loves me too, _at least that what I thought that he **loved me**_.

* * *

Its summer vacation and I am going on a trip with all my bestes friends to New York City and to Florida to enjoy the beautiful beaches there. That's what I thought until my parents told me I had to go to Japan to visit my grandparents there. I was really pissed off at them since I was planning this trip with my friends since like a few months ago in Christmas vacation were we wanted to spent summer together. The only thing that was good about this trip was that I could take four of my friends with me. They were going to be Julia, Ale, Rosie, and Stephanie. 

That was good for me and every thing, but I was sad that my other 5 friends were not coming with me. All my friends and especially my BF are very important to me, that's until a few days before our trip that my friend Ashley told me something unbelievable.

_**Flashback**_

"

Hey Mickey I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Ryan!"

"What about Ryan is his o.k.?"

"Yeah, his o.k. is something else about him."

"Well what is it?"

"He….He's cheeeeaaatting on you!!!!!"

"What the Fuck are you talking about?!!!"

"I know you don't believe now, but I have prove."

"What kind of prove and if your lieing I going to never forgive you u damn bitch."

"Don't be calling me a bitch when I'm trying to tell you the fucking god damn truth about your funcking boyfriend got it."

"Fine Ashley, I'm sorry O.k." "I just can't believe that Ryan will do something like that to me since he always tells me he **loves me**."

"O.K. I forgive you." "Hug?!!!" "Hug!!!!"

"O.K. what ever"

"Just meet me after school in the gym and I'm going to show you O.K. "

_sign_ "Fine!"

I went right after school to the gym just like Ashley told and opened the gym door. There inside, what I saw was unbearable. I saw one of my bests friend Damaris making-out with my about to be ex boyfriend. I was about to break down into tears but I hold them in so I wouldn't show my weak spot. I was about to scream at them, but inside I went up to them and grab Damaris by the hair and throw her to the ground and slaped Ryan in the face.

"You BITCH!!!!" "How could you do something like this to me?" Huh….Huh "Say something you son-of-a-bitch!!!" "Just tell me why?"

"Mickey stop that now" Ryan yells at me, but I don't pay attention to him at all. He tries separating us by fails and Damaris tries to scratch me or hit me some where but I don't let her.Instead I punch her in the face and was about to punch her in the stomach when she screamed she was pregnant.

"PLEASE stop Mickey I'm pregnant!!!"

"Oh my God!" I said in a whisper

After that I got up and ran out the gym and into the pouring rain that was falling. I ran and ran and cried all at the same time. I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

So what do you guys think about it? Was it good or bad please Review so I can improve my writing. My next chapter will be out in a few weeks or so. Flames welcome! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!! 


End file.
